


Мальчик, который не умел мечтать

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Смокер пошел в дозор? И почему Рыжий всегда улыбается при встрече с Белым Охотником?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, который не умел мечтать

Смокер не умел мечтать. Когда мальчишки его возраста мечтали о сражениях, подвигах, и любых других возможностях покрыть себя славой, Смокер чинил бабушке забор или бил морду Тому Холлику, четырнадцатилетнему задире и хулигану. Уже в десять лет Смокер не имел никаких иллюзий о жизни. Он просто просыпался по утрам и начинал жить. Но сегодня, даже для Смокера наступил необычный день. По городу пролетела новость, заставившая всех пьющих, немного пьющих и прочих собраться в местных барах и обсуждать ее до утра. Золотой Роджер был пойман дозорными и через пару дней будет казнен на центральной площади.   
\- Ты представляешь, Смокер, мы увидим самого короля пиратов, - предвкушающе улыбался Холлик, сверкая дырками в зубах и свежим синяком под глазом, вчера щедро награжденный ими Смокером.  
Смокер выпустил изо рта кольца дыма и погасил сигарету башмаком. Курить он начал недавно, из любопытства.   
\- Детей туда не пустят. Мне мать сказала, - ответила курносая Бетти, тайно влюбленная в Смокера.   
\- Корки обещал, что займет нам местечко на крыше. Бакалейщик ему должен. Обещал пустить нас на крышу, - сказал громила Бобби.   
Все выжидающе уставились на Смокера. Пускай он был самым младшим в компании, но большинство детей на улице давно признали в нем лидера. Было в нем что-то грозное и опасное. А также надежность, свойственная сильным взрослым мужчинам, но никак не одиннадцатилетним парням.   
\- Я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза, - ответил Смокер, поднимаясь. Он обещал бабушке сходить на рынок за рыбой.   
Ребята переглянулись. Было в Смокере еще и эта непонятная тяга к познанию. Его желание прочесть книгу полностью, не довольствуясь одной обложкой, было совсем непонятно для подростков. Смокер был слишком загадочный, слишком взрослый для них.

***

\- Гарп, ты все еще непривычно задумчив, - заметил Сенгоку, распивая чай вечером в номере отеля, снятым дозорными в Логтауне. - Надеюсь, ты не думаешь о возможности побега для Роджера.  
Гарп поднял глаза на друга и громко расхохотался.   
\- Мне просто грустно, что такой человек умрет. Без него наша жизнь уже не будет что раньше, - ответил он. - И с чего бы это мне помогать ему с побегом?  
\- А кто отпустил его тогда в Крайслер-Джи?  
\- А-а. Так я же в карты проиграл. Долг в картах - долг чести.  
\- Пираты - сплошные жулики. И дозорные не должны так поступать.  
Гарп махнул рукой, едва не расплескав чай.  
\- Ну ты и зануда. Я еще тогда от тебя наслушался.   
\- С кем ты хоть играл? - миролюбиво спросил Сенгоку.  
\- С Рейли.  
\- Чего?! Он же худший игрок в карты. Даже моя 5-летняя внучка его обыграет.  
Гарп снова расхохотался. Сенгоку улыбнулся. На Гарпа невозможно долго злиться.   
\- Так я еще хуже играю, - ответил тот, давясь смехом.  
Сенгоку тоже начал хохотать. Оба пытались весельем разогнать тяжесть, что скопилась в их сердцах. Капитан Гол Д. Роджер был великим человеком и не заслуживал такой смерти.

***

Казнь привлекла всеобщее внимание. Еще никогда, за свою вековую историю, город не испытывал такого наплыва туристов. За много часов до казни площадь была забита людьми разных возрастов, вероисповеданий и социальных положений. Люди с нетерпением ожидали появления легендарнейшего из пиратов.   
Гарп за час до казни явился в камеру к Роджеру – попрощаться.  
– Они все жаждут твоей крови, – сказал он. Даже в стенах тюрьмы были слышны крики, доносящиеся с улиц города.  
– Они ее увидят,– усмехнулся Роджер.   
– Мне действительно жаль, – тихо произнес Гарп.  
– Не жалей, старый друг. Я получил от жизни все, даже намного больше.   
Гарп кивнул, соглашаясь. Роджер никогда не жалел о прошлом или содеянном. В этом была его сила, его мудрость.   
Они раскурили по сигаре (хотя оба не были курильщиками) и провели последние минуты в молчании. Все, что нужно, было давно сказано. Когда часы пробили двенадцать, Гарп сказал:  
– Пора.  
Дозорные заковали Роджера в цепи и повели на площадь. Толпа ликовала, завидев короля пиратов. Крики, свист обрушились на головы дозорных и узника. Но стоило им ступить внутрь толпы, как та мгновенно смолкла, ловя каждый шаг Роджера. Даже на грани смерти он излучал колоссальную энергию сили и властности. Люди боялись смотреть ему в глаза, словно сама попытка подобной дерзости способна была их убить. Король злодеев и мечтателей медленно брел к эшафоту. Но внезапно остановился. Его внимание привлек мальчишка, неожиданно выскочивший из толпы. Роджер взглянул на парня, а тот в ответ на легендарного пирата, ничуть не смущаясь. Роджер улыбнулся и, резко наклонившись, что-то шепнул мальчишке на ухо. Сначала дозорные растерялись и никак не отреагировали, но вскоре опомнились и подпихнули Роджера, заставляя идти вперед. Гарп удивленно скользнул взглядом по толпе, выхватывая сизые волосы. Кто этот парень? Что ему сказал Роджер?   
Но вскоре Гарпу пришлось забыть о парне, так как Роджер произнес свою знаменитую речь, которая навсегда изменила этот мир.

***

Смокер бежал и бежал. Переулками, дымными улочками, перепрыгивая старую мебель и деревянные возочки, оставленные на дороге горожанами. За ним, с отрывом в пятьдесят шагом, неслись дозорные.  
– Стоять, мальчишка!   
Дозорные получили четкий приказ от вице-адмирала Гарп схватить мальчишку. Но сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Маленький чертенок прекрасно ориентировался в городе, и дозорные постоянно теряли его из виду. На их стороне было лишь одно – выносливость. Маленький мальчик не сможет вечно убегать от здоровых натренированных мужчин.  
Смокер cвернул за угол и остановился. Крики дозорных слышались позади, но он начал задыхаться и полностью выбился из сил. Что делать дальше, он не представлял. Внезапно чей-то голос привлек его внимание.  
– Эй, парень, иди сюда. Я спрячу тебя, – юноша в несуразной соломенной шляпе, улыбнулся Смокеру.  
– Зачем тебе это? – нахмурился тот.  
– Я не люблю дозорных, – улыбнулся незнакомец.   
Смокеру пришлось довериться – дозорные приближались. Незнакомец раскрыл свой черный плащ и, Смокер спрятался за его спиной. Спустя минуту дозорные вынырнули из-за угла.  
– Где он?  
– Я был уверен, что он побежал сюда.  
– Эй, парень, ты тут мальчишку такого хиленького не видел?  
– Видел, побежал к докам, – спокойно ответил незнакомец. Дозорные легко купились на ложь и бросились в указанном направлении.  
– Можешь выходить – они уже далеко.  
Смокер выбрался из-под плаща и насторожено посмотрел на рыжеволосого парня, но тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Меня зовут Шанкс, – представился он.  
– Смокер.  
– Ты голоден?  
Смокер хотел было мотнуть головою, но вспомнил, что не ел с утра. А врать он не любил. Не видел в этом смысла. К тому же по непонятной причине – он доверял рыжеволосому незнакомцу. Было что-то в его глазах, улыбке, что заставляло чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Спустя годы эта способность Смокера – видеть людей насквозь с первого взгляда, сделает его легендой. Смокер отвел Шанкса в свое секретное местечко, что находилось на чердаке старого заброшенного дома. Там Шанкс обнаружил множество книг, старый диван, кресло и свечи. Пообедав тем, что было в рюкзаке Шанкса, Смокер вопросительно уставился на него.  
– Тебе же что-то нужно от меня?  
Шанкс улыбнулся:  
– Хотел пригласить тебя в свою команду пиратов.  
Смокер удивленно уставился на парня. Чего-чего, но такого он не ожидал.  
– Мне 11 лет, – уточнил Смокер.  
– Я не буду заставлять тебя таскать тяжести, – ответил спокойно Шанкс.  
– Хм. Я не собираюсь становится пиратом.  
– Быть пиратом – здорово.  
– Сколько человек в твоей команде?  
Шанкс задумался на минуту:  
– С тобой будет двое.  
– Ты идиот?  
– Я оптимист, – улыбнулся Шанкс.  
– Это одно и тоже.  
Шанкс засмеялся. Ему нравился Смокер, его серьезность, недетская проницательность и прямота.  
– Что тебе сказал капитан Роджер?  
Смокер ухмыльнулся:  
– Ага. Вот и причина.   
– Он был моим капитаном.  
– Он сказал, где спрятан Ван Пис.  
– Серьезно?  
Смокер деловито кивнул, словно знал самый важный секрет Вселенной.  
– И где? – спросил Шанкс.  
Смокер сделал театральную паузу, а потом шепотом ответил:  
– В твоем воображении.  
Когда Смокер убежал домой, Шанкс еще долго улыбался, вспоминая мальчишку. Спустя годы, Рыжеволосый Шанкс, один из Йонко, не раз будет приглашать в свою команду легендарного Белого Охотника. Но сейчас оба были всего лишь мальчишками, один из которых жил мечтою, а второй – просто не умел мечтать.

***

Побродив по городу, Смокер вернулся домой. И тут его ждал очень неприятный сюрприз. Его бабушка пила чай вместе с вице-адмиралом дозора Гарпом.   
– О, Смокер, смотри, кто к нам пришел в гости, – улыбнулась счастливая бабушка. Она была поклонницей Гарпа, собирала о нем всякие вырезки из газет и слухи от соседей.   
Смокер нахмурился.  
– Здравствуйте, – когда парень не знал, что делать, то всегда вел себя очень вежливо. Этой привычки он не избавится и через двадцать лет.   
– Вот и ты. Мои ребята по всему городу носились, ища тебя. Шустрый ты, – сказал Гарп.  
– Вы хотите знать, что мне сказал тот усатый? – сразу решил спросить Смокер.  
– Тот усатый, – заржал Гарп. – Так его еще никто не называл. Но вообще-то, да.  
– Зачем Вам это?  
Гарп снизал плечами:  
– Я не знаю. Просто.. это сложно.   
Гарп внимательно посмотрел на парня. Взгляд мальчишки был в точь-точь, как у его сына. Властный, слегка надменный, гордый. “Этот парень далеко пойдет” – подумал Гарп.   
– Мировое правительство боится, чтобы у Роджера не осталось родственников. А тут ты. И Роджер что-то тебе сказал.  
– Я его не знал. И никакой я ему не родственник. Наверное, – уже менее уверенно ответил Смокер, глядя на бабашку. Та покачала головою:  
– Роджер был сиротою и рано покинул остров. Родственников у него тут не было.  
– Мы уже это проверили, – ответил Гарп. – Так что он сказал тебе?  
– Я скажу Вам, но только при одном условии. Вы возьмете меня на службу.  
Гарп расхохотался. Ну что за парень – ставит условия самому вице-адмиралу.  
– А ты еще не мал?  
– Мне 11, – спокойно ответил Смокер, словно глупый дядька не понимал, что одиннадцать лет – это более чем достаточно.   
– Я подумаю, когда услышу, что тебе сказал Роджер.   
Смокер помолчал, а после все же решился и поведал правду. Бабушка потрясенно закрыла руками рот, а Гарп начал безудержно хохотать, давясь смехом и вытирая набежавшие слезы.  
– И ты хочешь стать дозорным?  
– Не то, чтобы очень, – ответил Смокер. – Но это единственный для меня вариант.  
– Понимаю.

***

_24 года спустя  
Смокер оглядел поле битвы – трава окрасилась в багряный от пролитой крови, его отряд лежал поверженный, из мугивар на ногах оставались лишь Зоро и Луффи, который повис на шее у мечника – так как ноги его едва держали. Давненько Смокеру так не доставалось. Но главное, он снова бился вместе с мугиварами. Это уже становилось привычкой.  
– Смоки, – позвал его Луффи.  
Вице-адмирал повернулся и вопросительно поднял бровь. Луффи крепко обхватил одной рукой Зоро за шею, а другая безвольно свисала, окрашенная кровью.   
– Из тебя получится замечательный пират! – улыбнулся Луффи, слегка смеясь. Пару ребер были сломаны и смеяться на полную было больно.  
Смокер молчал, ошарашенно смотря на Луффи. “Это просто невозможно! Как он может..” – кружилось в его голове.  
– Зоро, я хочу спать, – тихо попросил Луффи. Зоро тотчас положил его на траву, где Луффи мгновенно отключился. Следом на землю рухнул и мечник. Смокер понял, что тот держался лишь на силе духа. Ради своего капитана.   
Смокер выплюнул сигару и повернулся к своим подчиненным:  
– Вставайте, бездельники, я знаю, что вы притворяетесь.  
Сначала было тихо, а после дозорные начали шевелиться и один за другим подниматься с земли. Они делали виноватые лица, но Смокер лишь улыбнулся на это притворство.   
– Эй, Смокер, нас просто оглушило взрывом!   
– Смокер, что будем делать с мугиварами?  
– Оставим, как есть. Пускай отдыхают. Нам нужно в штаб доложить о предательстве вице-адмирала, – ответил Смокер.  
– Предлагаю сообщить, что мугивары коварно обманули нас и убежали, – предложил один из дозорных.  
– Зачем? – удивился Смокер.  
– Вице-адмирал, мы же не хотим, чтобы у Вас были неприятности и Вас куда-нибудь сослали.  
– Вы думаете в дозоре есть еще худшее подразделение, чем это? – спросил Смокер.  
Дозорные вздохнули:  
– Думаем, что нет.  
– Тогда все на корабль. Ташиги прихватите.   
Пока дозорные бились между собою, кто понесет прекрасного капитана, Смокер докурил сигару и запалил следующую. Внезапно его окликнули.   
– Смоки, – маленький доктор позвал его. Он держал в руках бинты и со слезами на глазах смотрел на вице-адмирала. Смокер вспомнил, как он залечивал раны и его парням, не страшась взрывов и ударов мечей.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Чоппер, вытирая слезы.  
Смокер присел, чтобы его глаза оказались на уровне глаз Чоппера.   
– Разве мы не друзья? – улыбнулся Смокер.  
Чоппер вспыхнул от смущения и стукнул копытцем вице-адмирала по плечу:  
– Дубина! Твои слова совсем меня не радуют!! Проваливай отсюда!  
Смокер похлопал Чоппера по шапке, поднялся и ушел. А доктор вернулся к своим накама, бормоча под нос:  
– Мой друг – вице-адмирал дозора. Хи-хи!  
На пути к кораблю Смокер встретил команду Шанкса. Он не был удивлен. Тот часто помогал мугиварам. Что-то их связывало.  
– Ты имеешь наглость расхаживать здесь? – зарычал Смокер. – Я арестую тебя.  
Шанкс улыбнулся, игнорируя слова вице-адмирала:  
– Смокер, давай в мою команду.  
– Нет, – махнул рукой Смокер.   
Шанкс нахмурился:  
– Бен, в который раз я его зову в команду?  
– В 27-й.  
– Ничего, в 32-й он скажет мне “Да”, – улыбнулся Шанкс.  
– Вы оптимист, капитан, – хмыкнул Бен.   
– И я о том же._

***

Смокер бежал, прорываясь сквозь плотную толпу. Он хотел увидеть Золотого Роджера, человека-легенду. Наконец он добрался до края и вынырнул вперед. Прямо перед ним возвышался Гол Д. Роджер. Смокер задрал голову и встретился взглядом с умными карими глазами. Несколько секунд они неотрывно глазели друг на друга, а потом Роджер наклонился и прошептал на ухо мальчику:  
– Из тебя получится отличный пират!   
После, думая над словами короля пиратов, Смокер понял, что тот был прав. Из него и вправду получится первоклассный пират. Поэтому оставалось лишь одно – пойти в морской дозор. 


End file.
